


Safe With You, Safe With Myself

by Shadowblight



Category: Angel Dust
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash Yuletide, Implied Femslash, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblight/pseuds/Shadowblight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuina needs confidence. Seraph is the confidence within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe With You, Safe With Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star of Heaven (rubylily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/gifts).



> Lo, we've been matched again, rubylily. I can only hope that my participation this year won't cause you to never participate again. :)
> 
> This piece is set earlier in the canon time frame, some time after Seraph was forbidden to look at Yuina's memories, but some time passed since the two of them are becoming acquainted.
> 
> This piece is by design simple, short, and sweet.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Yuina couldn't help it, she was still afraid.

"My memories... you won't look at them, right?"

Seraph turned away from her ice cream and looked Yuina in the face. It was that serious look, the one Yuina always felt chills down her spine to see, though she couldn't place why. "No."

The other girl tilted her head a bit and resisted the urge to push her glasses up her nose a bit. This was a nervous habit of hers, but it wouldn't combine well with the cone in her own hand.

"You aren't convinced."

"I'm not! I mean, I am..." Yuina stuttered. "But that's not what I meant."

Seraph hadn't even blinked yet. Yet after a few seconds of processing, her entire face softened, and her mouth broke into a wide, close-lipped smile. The angel turned again to her ice cream and took a bite. "The world is more interesting to discover myself."

"Discover?"

"Maybe experience is a better word." Seraph leaned back against the bench, eyes scanning the stars. "Knowing the sensations for myself allows me better insight."

"Insight?" Now Yuina was beginning to feel like a parrot, but this line of conversation was making her anxious.

"Insight as to why you feel that way about it."

"I thought you said you weren't opening my memories!"

"I'm not." It was Seraph's turn to be curious. "Don't you realize though, that what you feel, I'm effectively going to feel as well?"

Yuina's mind stopped in its tracks.

"I am attuned to my master."

"Right, but you don't feel for yourself?"

Seraph shook her head. "You're not listening." She ate another bit of the ice cream. "Mmm, these chocolate chips are delicious."

Yuina thought they were delicious also, of course, but this only served to drive home the sense of dread she felt right now. She'd already been corrected once though, so she bit her tongue.

Seraph finished her cone and then looked to Yuina, the smile back in place. She knew Yuina expected more explanation. "Your emotions are reflected in mine. As a biodroid, it is virtually impossible for our base natures to conflict. Like attracts like, in this case."

This suddenly made Yuina sad, and she took a couple more bites of her own ice cream, though she knew that Seraph was quietly watching her. Eventually she finished and wiped her hands against her pants. She thought a moment longer, took a deep breath, and then said, "I don't understand then."

"Just because I'm genetically designed to enjoy the same things you do, the feelings I get from experiencing them myself are still my own." Seraph paused, and as the dawning of comprehension reached Yuina's face, her smile split into more of a grin. "You've given me more things to think about by introducing me to your world, the way you have. Nothing could replace that. It's not even necessary to touch your memories. You've allowed me to create my very own, something my previous masters have never afforded me, though I doubt it was ever by intention."

Yuina felt herself blushing, and looked to her hands folded in her lap.

"I didn't realize how wonderful it was to know the feelings myself. You've actually opened my eyes to it, Yuina. Thank you!" Seraph leaned over and grabbed the other girl in a sudden, fierce hug of appreciation.

Yuina shrunk her head a bit into the hug and at first wasn't sure what else to do, but after a moment, Seraph's infectiousness got to her. She slowly reached out her hand to grab at the woman's arm to keep her in place and even let out a small giggle. "Seraph, you're so amazing."

"Oh?" Finally Seraph let Yuina out of the vice grip though it became more of a comforting hug than actually letting go.

Yuina realized just how much Seraph had changed her, in only a few days. Her life had been excessively clinical in regards to her daily routine; never missing or being late to school was evidence of that. Yuina had always been somewhat excitable, but there had always been something lacking in her interactions with her friends. It was as though they laughed, but it had all been because of their enjoyment and never hers.

Seraph actually made her believe it was because of her own presence that she was appreciated. That she was loved and believed in. Seraph was what she had needed to really make herself see that.

Eventually, Yuina had to just shake her head to Seraph's inquiry though. She wasn't ready to express that, and for another thing, wouldn't know the words to use. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the hug.

Seraph remained politely curious for a brief moment, but let it go. She understood Yuina's reactions by now, even if they weren't said aloud. "You're amazing too, Yuina."

Yuina felt a niggling sense of doubt in herself, even through Seraph's hug. "I don't think so. I'm pretty average."

"Average can be plenty amazing. Besides," Seraph took Yuina's form and set her up straight to look at her, "everything I am, is everything you are."

Yuina felt the blush creeping up again and looked to the side.

"And together? Together we're only amplified!" Seraph laughed. "There's nothing we can't be!"

Yuina felt her anxiety fade away in that laugh and let out one of her own, though she still couldn't bring herself to look at Seraph. "That's actually another thing... something I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"How you can be so... so confident." Yuina had been sitting more or less like a lump on the log, but now she felt an almost explosive energy come out of her with just the use of that word. She spoke quickly, and her hands began to gesture to emphasize what she was saying. "It's like you've been there and back. You seem to have seen so many things, but yet you're still able to answer all my worries, as though you've never had a hard time of anything of the sort!"

Seraph's own mood and face turned a bit dark here, and Yuina noticed immediately. She bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by that. I just admire it about you."

Seraph then used a bittersweet smile. "It's fine. You can't know. You couldn't know." The angel then turned to Yuina, and while the stare was steady and just as serious as when they'd first started this conversation, Yuina didn't feel the weight of it this time. "Yuina, you are just as capable as me to do anything you believe in. And I will always be there for you when you want me to be. I know what I know." Seraph took Yuina's hand from the other girl's lap. "And I know you. I have no reason to not be confident in you."

Yuina blushed once again, and sighed.

Being with Seraph just made her feel too many things to place.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been my great pleasure and honor to have been matched yet again for Yuletide to the same person I had the year before last. It seems we have too similar of taste, hah.
> 
> This fandom is near and dear to me; I actually own the original Newtype USA magazines this came in for the year or so it was run, and digging through my closet to find the things was half the battle.
> 
> Yuina and Seraph in particular really speak volumes to me of just the give and take that make so many relationships utterly beautiful, and I want to believe I captured this essence in my work.
> 
> The universe of Angel/Dust has such incredible potential to be built upon, and it makes me sad there aren't more folks who would write for it. Ah, insert the good old pot and kettle analogy here. Anyway, thank you to anyone who may have read this through to the end~


End file.
